Papercut
by Project-sos
Summary: The face inside is right beneath your skin'


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. I do not own Naruto, either. **

**Papercut**

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but   
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin

He was running, but time and time again proved he couldn't out run the angry villagers. I could tell something bad was going to happen '_Their eyes are watching_ _me_…', but I didn't know when or where it would happen.

I was starting to get paranoid and stressed. Normally, I wouldn't, but that feeling as though something wasn't right today creeped up on me. But I kept on running; praying I could get to Iruka- Sensei's apartment before they got to me.

I could feel two presences in my mind, one urging '_We must hurry.' _ And, the other just there, always watching, right underneath my skin. As I was running I wondered if everyone had that itching, crawling feeling under their skin, like something was _always _there.

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I kept on looking over my shoulder to make sure they hadn't caught up to me. All the thoughts in my mind were jumbled, like a whirlwind went through my thoughts. '_You won't make it, I know it.' _ That presence was always taunting and mocking me, but it usually always told me the truth, no matter how painful for me.

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

I had come to terms with the presence within my mind. It was always pointing out my mistakes to me, while class was in session at the academy. My paranoia was probably a good thing, if I wanted to become a ninja of Konoha.

I hate it when the other academy students look down on me. But I got to thinking "What If every body had a face that they held inside?" Then that would explain, maybe the voices (presences) told them that I wasn't as good as them. But I know the presences would always be watching and telling me things: good and bad. To tell me whether it's time to sink or swim, but I would always wonder if anybody else had presences in their mind…

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind, inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop, what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)  
(The face inside is right beneath your skin)

The voices will never be quite. I take a second then to look behind to see the villagers had stopped chasing me. The face wills always be right beneath my skin. _Always._

How do I know this? I talked to the face after I fall asleep in my mind. The face's name is Kyuubi no Kitsune and she tell's me that she is a demon that was sealed in me when I was just baby. As I was still running, I made a mental note to ask Iruka- sensei about her later.

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

I finally made it to Iruka- sensei's apartment building. As I fly up the stairs Kyuubi starts to whisper to me again '_You only just made it, kit_…' As I run into my sensei's house I notice that my sensei's boyfriend, Kakashi-san, is on the couch reading Icha Icha Paradise.

As I fly by him I see him look down at me, concernedly, because I think maybe, he had grown fond of me but I wasn't sure. I finally caught sight of my father figure, and I flew into his arms, sobbing because I was still scared.

Awhile later when I was sitting in between them, I looked up at Iruka-sensei. He had brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and caramel colored skin with a scar that went across his nose. He also had chocolate brown eyes that I loved to look at.

And then I explained to him that feeling I had all day and about the angry villagers chasing me. He took it all in stride and pulled me into a hug that Kakashi-san joined. And then I felt tired and my world faded in to darkness…

_(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like the face inside is right beneath your skin  
(The sun)  
It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
(I feel the light betray me)  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

'_But that nigh when I talked to Kyuubi, I started to feel more at ease, when she explained to me what she was. And I was very grateful she liked me, because I liked her, too.'_

**The End.**

_**Authors note: **_So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and point out mistakes if you want too, just be nice. Ja ne! Until next time, folks!!!


End file.
